Elemental Island Shorts 1:Minerals
In a land not so far away, there was an island and its name was... Elemental Island.It has so many places Let's introduce each place Let's start by the center clockwise The capital, Mineral Village. It has so many minerals. Metal.. Non metals... And gemstones too! Next on is the light castle.. Most objects live in there were mythical... They even have fairies! Next is Electric Cacti,it's cacti is unusual You can charge a phone too! But there is a disadvantage, the cacti are EXTREMELY hazardous that touching them with your bare hands PARALYZES you! Ouch...Then there's Snowfield, the main home of Snowflake. There are up to 56 igloos and snowy trees! There's also a lot of Christmas-themed stuff. The snow there never stops falling! Plus,when there is global warming,objects go there to stay stable is temperature Next to snowfield is Unknown dark thing A cage can be seen there. It is used to trap evil objects. But they will be redeemed if they want to change Next is "Mother Nature" A forest with 2 parts. The first part is the main place The second part is nothing but poison bushes Next on is Cloudly Hills A bunch of clouds shaped like hills obivously And it has most frequent rains too Next on is Mt. Spill Its a volcano that is not erupting but its still alive.... But it leaks The lava is extremely hot that simply stepping on it usually leads to death. Tell me that's not cool! But no worries It turns to stone Last but not the least is unknown island This island is so unknown that apparently a few objects know about it. It was sandy and small only a hideout/hut is there One day Battery goes to this place. She spoted a portal "Elemental island? Seems intresting!" Said Battery as she found the portal with the sign saying "To Elemental Island" She jumped into the portal and noticed the many wonders. She even had a map she got from the object store! She was teleported to mineral village She met so many objects over there! Even her best friend Geode! She met Geode and walked with her along the mineral village. "This place is sparkly!" Says Geode. "I used to live here when I was a little object!" Battery said. They noticed the mineral garden and saw a sign. "Mineral Garden - Where Minerals Come to Life". "I was born here!" Says Geode. "Where should we go?" Said by Battery Geode continues, "The mineral garden?" "Sure!" Said Battery So the two opened the gate to the garden and there were some gems sprouting from many plants. Then they walked to the garden and saw there were gems sprouting from many plants "These gems looks so beautiful!" Said Geode "I agree!" Says Battery. The minerals were so pretty that Geode started to fall in love with them. "Minerals, I love you so much!" Battery saw what she was doing. "Geode, snap out of it!" Battery says. Geode says, "Uh, what? Hi Battery! The minerals are so pretty!".